Whittling Thoughts Away
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: Djaq and Will talk about certain events that took place in "Peace? Off!" A one-shot.


**I do not own the characters or Robin Hood.**

* * *

><p><em>Will and Djaq have a small talk dealing with the events in <em>"Peace? Off!" _(Season One, Episode Ten)_

* * *

><p>Djaq was tired, more tired than she had been in weeks. And she was not surprise at all, considering the events of the day. Between being held at knife point by Harold, meeting Prince Malik and then having to save the Prince from assassins, it's no wonder she was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on her sleep mat and fall asleep.<p>

But something was off at the camp. Not in a way that made Djaq suspicious, but in a way that just didn't feel right. She looked around, trying to place what was different. "Where's Will?" she asked the rest of the gang.

Much looked up from the stew he was making. "Probably wander off, like how all of you do. I do not understand how you can just wander off, leaving yourself and the camp completely vulnerable to the Sheriff's men and…" He would have continued on, but Alan cut him off.

"Oh, would you relax? Will just went out into the forest, looking for some wood to whittle on. I am sure he is just over the hill."

Much sniffed in distain. "Well, he shouldn't be alone, because if he gets in trouble, we might not be able to save him and then where we'll be? Without a carpenter." He finished and then folded his arms to make his point.

Alan caught Djaq's attention and rolled his eyes at Much's over dramatic antics. Djaq had to hold back a laugh. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I'll go after will." She announced.

Much looked at her surprised. "Really?"

"Yes really. Wouldn't want the gang to go carpenter less."

"Are you sure? Didn't you say earlier you were tired? And what about your injury?" Much asked.

At the mere mention of it, Djaq's hand snapped to her neck. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew there was a small scrape on her neck from when Harold held the knife against her. She mentally shook herself. "I'm not tired anymore and there's barely a scratch on my neck. I'll be fine." And with that she headed into the forest in search for her carpenter friend.

* * *

><p>When Djaq finally got to Will, she found him sitting on a stump, concentrating hard on a stick that he was whittling. Djaq waited until he paused for a moment before letting her presence being known. "What are you making?"<p>

Will jumped a little, but relaxed when he realized who it was. "Just a little figurine." He said as he bent his head, looking at the piece of wood in his hand. At least, that is what he hoped it looked like, because what he was actually doing was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing at the mere presences of Djaq.

Djaq looked over his shoulder. She saw that it was a figurine of a female, with short hair and wearing pants. _It's me_, she thought to herself. Or at least she thought it was her. There weren't too many females out there that wear men's clothing and have short hair. A part of her wanted to ask Will if it was her, but the other part, the more reasonable part, decided that it would be a bad idea. She didn't want to scare the boy off. She sat down on a log that was next to the stump and let out a yawn.

Will glanced over at Djaq. "Tired?"

"Extremely."

"Then why don't you go to sleep at the camp?" Will asked.

Djaq shrugged. "Too early to go to sleep." She said, telling a little white lie. There was no way she would admit that she couldn't go to sleep without knowing where Will was.

Will nodded as he accepted this answer. The two slipped into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the calm night and each other's company.

After a couple of minutes, Djaq finally broke the silence. "Why are you here?"

Will glanced over at her in surprise. "I just came here to whittle." He said, only telling her a half truth.

Djaq shook her head. "That maybe part of it, but it's not the whole truth. You can whittle back up at the camp, yet you came all the way down here. Why?"

Will let out a sigh, knowing she was going to keep on asking him until he gave in and tell her. "I just needed to get away from everyone, so that I could gather my thoughts."

"Thoughts about what?"

Now that was something Will did not want to tell her, but his actions gave him away when his eyes shifted from her face to her neck.

Once again, her hand went to her neck. "You are thinking about earlier? Why?"

Will was quiet for a long time. After a while, Djaq began to wonder if he was going to answer when he finally spoke. "If it hadn't been for Little John, I'm not sure if we would have been able to save you."

Djaq raised an eyebrow at this statement, but did not say anything and just waited for Will to continue talking.

"I mean, I know Much is convinced he would have been able to talk Harold down, but what if he hadn't been able to? What if he had been too late?" Will looked at Djaq. "I would have never forgiven myself if you had died like that."

"It wasn't your fault though. Harold was a sick man and I just brought back bad memories." Djaq said quietly.

"I know. But that doesn't change the way that I feel."

Djaq was quiet for a moment and then she gave Will a slight smack on the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being silly. There is no use for you to dwell on something you had no control over. So I want you to banish all those thoughts from you mind." Djaq ordered.

"But-"

"No buts. Just banish them. Now!"

Will fought to hid the grin that was trying to get out. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are really bossy?"

Djaq smiled. "All the time." She stood up. "Now, would you please go back to the camp with me?" She asked and held out her hand to help him up.

Will smiled at her and grasped her hand. She pulled him up for a couple of moments, they just stood there, holding hands.

Suddenly, Will realized what they were doing. He dropped her hand as his face went red with embarrassment.

Disappointed in his actions, Djaq inwardly let out a sigh, turned and started back up the hill, towards the camp. She heard Will's footsteps close behind her and Djaq couldn't help but smile a little. Even though they were outlaws and fighting for their lives constantly, Djaq couldn't help but think everything would be alright, as long as Will was there to watch her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I am not too sure about this ending. I finished this last night, but slept on it to see if anything came to me in my dreams (nothing did). I just loved how Will went straight to Djaq to make sure she was okay in that episode. I honestly wish there was an episode focus directly on Will and Djaq. Oh well.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


End file.
